One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 31
Tack, running across the beach of Water 7, finally noticed Baldur. Baldur was resting, while eating a Sea King. A giant fire surrounded him, and Tack jumped up, while waving his arms for Baldur to notice. Baldur saw Tack, and waved a little bit with a goofy grin, and Tack waved back with an even goofier grin. Then Tack remembered the fire that surrounded Baldur, and pointed at the fire. Baldur saw it, and laughed a little. He stood up, and clapped his arms, causing all the fire to be canceled by the wind pressure alone. "DO NOT WORRY TACK, I ONLY STARTED A FIRE TO COOK MY SEA KINGS! LOOKS LIKE I LET IT GO ON A LITTLE LONGER THEN I SHOULD, AND STARTED A LITTLE FIRE." Baldur looked around, and saw that the area around him was now glass. He looked confused, but stepped on it and broke it. "WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I COOK? WELL, NOW WE SHOULD FIGHT! TACK, SHOW ME THE POWER OF THE WORLD INFAMOUS 'CHAOS CHILD!'" Tack, grinned, and got to his feet. He slammed his foot on the ground, and grinned. "Okay!" - Taka, and Oak were on the beach, playing with sticks. The two were acting like it was a katana battle, when they heard a loud sonic boom. Oak, saw the sight, and pointed at a large giant, holding a spear. "Is that the giant Tack talked about?" "I don't know, let's check it out! I always wanted to comment on a fight!" "Why?" "NO REASONS!" - Baldur, gripped his spear, and pointed it at Tack. The sheer size of the spear dwarfed Tack, and Baldur grinned. "YOU SEE MY MIGHTY SPEAR, AND YET YOU DON'T SWEAT LIKE OTHER MEN! THIS SHOULD BE RATHER FUN!" Taka, hearing that, snickers, and stuffs his head in the sand. He laughs as hard as he could, and pulls his head out. Baldur, lunged at Tack, but Tack dodges it. Tack pulls his fist back, and aims at Baldur's left ear. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack punches Baldur in the ear, and he reels back in pain. He smirks, and strikes Tack with the wooden end of his spear. The impact sends Tack flying in the air, and Baldur slaps Tack towards the ground. Baldur lifts his foot, and kicks Tack in the air. Baldur suddenly slams Tack with the back hand of his fist, and Tack heads toward a mountain. Tack twists his legs, and he hits the mountain side. He jumps off, heading toward Baldur. Tack twists his body, and pulls his arms back. "GOMU GOMU NO... STORM!" Tack punches Baldur in the chest, and Baldur is pushed back, even stepping in the water. Baldur, however, smirks, and pulls his fist back. "REMEMBER, EVEN IF MASATOSHI WAS A FOOL, HE WAS STRONG! SO I LEARNED TWO THINGS FROM HIM! FIRST... SORU." Baldur is suddenly behind Tack. Both Tack, Taka, and Oak are amazed by his speed. Tack, looks behind his head, and notices the arm Baldur pulled back, is making a gesture with his hand. "AND... SHIGAN!" The spear like hand hits Tack, and Tack is flown across the area. Tack uses his arms to grab onto Baldur's helmet, but Baldur laughs, and suddenly, takes his helmet off. Tack is shocked, and is falling towards the water. Tack, spins his arms, and is suddenly flying. "GOMU GOMU NO... COPTER MODE!" Taka, face faults. "TACK CAN FLY!" Oak snaps his finger. "Of course! It makes perfect sense! Everyone knows that the rubber devil fruit is the perfect form for flying!" "REALLY?!" "No. I joke. It's stupid." "Wow... With your monotone voice, I can barely tell! At least make a joking voice!" Oak turns away, moves his throat around, and turns around. "OKAY, THIS IS MY JOKING VOICE!" Taka is scared, and takes a step back. "Okay... Screaming isn't funny." "YOU SURE!" "Yes." "Thank you. I was starting to have a soar throat." Tack jumped on the sand, and ran towards the mountain. Baldur, was consumed by it, but he smirked. He lifted his spear, and slammed it at Tack. Tack dodged it, and ran towards the mountain. He went towards it, and leaped up. He grabbed the tip of the mountain, and reeled himself up towards the top. He was on top of the mountain, even taller then Baldur. Tack jumped in the air, twisting his body, and he lifted his leg. "GOMU GOMU NO... AXE!" Tack slammed his leg on Baldur's head, and Baldur bended down, grunting in pain. He pulled his leg back, and did a round house kick. Tack was slammed into the sand by Baldur. Baldur pulled his spear back, and struck at Tack. Tack jumped up, and dodged it. Baldur punched at Tack, and Tack punched back. Tack found out that Baldur was stronger, and he was slammed into a hole in the sand. Tack jumped up, and saw the spear fall down. Tack, put his arms back, and blocked the Attack. The Attack, even made Tack bend down. At the speed that Tack was bended down, Tack's legs suddenly pumped up. Tack, had blue marks around him, and steam came from him. His blood, pumped faster and faster, causing Tack to become more hyper. Baldur, saw what happened, and took a step back. "TACK, ARE YOU OKAY?" Tack looked at himself, and shrugged. "Yeah. Let's do this! GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" Tack punched Baldur in the gut, and Baldur hunched in pain. He spit up blood, and he fell to his knees, holding his gut. Tack was confused, and the blue marks stopped. Tack fell down, in sudden pain, and he held his legs. "Why am I in pain... Why did I become so powerful? What even happened?" Oak, sprinted to Tack, and poked at Tack. "Tack... I saw what happened. I know what happened." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc